Decisions We Make
by Beni-kun
Summary: Male pregnancy...need I say more? Okay, okay...it's Beni and Ash fanfic for your reading pleasures. XD Don't like, don't read! And please review if you read! :


Just a little somethin' I thought up while at school...I was thinking about this one show I saw...and of course, some of the other fics I've read about male pregnancy. lol I just had to do it. X3

Not sure if this is going to be a long story...but we'll see. XD

_Warning_: Possibility of male pregnancy...male/male relationship-ya get the deal. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _SNK_ characters...so...yea.

Chapter 1: _Tests..._

"Beni!" Ash yelled across the isle. Benimaru looked from the mouthwash to Ash, who was running towards him with an excited smile on his face.

"I found them." Ash held up the small box.

"Found what?" Benimaru asked, taking it from his hands.

"The pregnancy testing device." Ash responded, taking the small box back from Benimaru.

Benimaru sighed, looking a bit sad.

"Do you actually think that experiment worked?"

"_Oui_, if you put a bit of faith in it." Ash responded, touching his stomach lightly.

"It was a first time experiment...we didn't even have to pay for it...you know how those are." Benimaru spoke softly. Ash's hand clutched the box tightly. Benimaru looked away, sighing once more.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring your-well, our hopes down." Benimaru took Ash's free hand, holding it tightly with his own. He kissed him on the side of his head.

They had been wanting to have a baby for quite some time now. They tried to adopt, but never qualified since they always found out that Ash was really a man, not like the woman he had claimed to be.

"You want any sweets?" Benimaru asked, looking at his lover's face while holding his hand. Ash seemed to perk up a bit, but only just enough to let a small, weak smile on his face.

"That'd be great." He said softly, walking hand in hand with Benimaru through the store, still wondering...still wondering if he was able to carry a baby inside of him...

**XDXDXDXD**

_A week later..._

Ash looked at the pregnancy test box sitting on the cabinet. It had been sitting there ever since, and hadn't been touched. The noise of pans clattering downstairs distracted him for a moment. Benimaru was downstairs cooking for lunch.

Ash debated for a few more minutes, finally deciding to take the pregnancy test, then headed to the restroom. He read the instructions carefully, then took a deep breath as he opened the box...

**XDXDXDXD**

Downstairs, Benimaru was busy cooking Ash's favorite meal, and listening to his headset all at the same time to drown out the thoughts he had of Ash and his anxiety. (_Why did we ever think of having a baby? We wouldn't be in this mess right now..._) Benimaru sighed to himself, turning around to make his way to the table to drop off the freshly made dessert. He stopped short when he saw Ash running downstairs, an excited look on his face while holding out something in his hand. He couldn't hear Ash's words due to the headphones on his ears.

"What?" Benimaru was still holding the delicate desserts in his hands. Ash took Benimaru;s headphones from his ears, then showed him what looked like a strip of paper.

"What's that?" Benimaru asked.

"The test. It's positive." Ash said almost breathlessly.

"What?" Benimaru's heart skipped a beat.

"It's positive!" Ash cried out joyfully. Benimaru's mouth dropped open in shock, the plates of dessert clashing to the floor. For once, Ash said nothing about the broken plates, and hugged a statue-like Benimaru, jumping up and down with joy.

Benimaru finally recovered a few moments later, hugging Ash tightly, then kissing him a dozen times with tears flowing down his cheeks. Ash was in the same state, crying softly with joy.

"We did it..." Benimaru hugged Ash tightly, rubbing Ash's back almost absent minded-ly. "...we actually did it..."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Short chapter, but to the point I've been wanting to get to. Maybe it's a bit too fast paced for the moment, but I just had to get it in. XD So, tell me what you thought please!! Please??


End file.
